Teenage Dream
by xStarstrukk
Summary: Love doesn't have an experation date.  Memily


"Wow," she said, looking around stunned at the place Mitchel had brought her to. "I can't believe you brought me back here, it's been like, forever." She grinned.

"I thought we should go somewhere different tonight." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as they made their way down to the shore.

What they were walking down to was the shore of a small, exotic beach like place Emily and Mitchel discovered when they were little. It eventually became their hangout spot, then their date spot and then to the place where Mitchel proposed to Emily.

"It hasn't changed at all!" Emily said, running out of Mitchel's tight grip and down to the clear, crisp water.

"Slow down there tiger, I'm getting old." Mitchel teased as he followed her down.

Emily giggled as she started splashing the warm water with her feet, making tiny waves and messing up her perfect reflection. Getting too carried away, her kicks get rougher and she ends up splashing Mitchel, getting his denim jeans wet.

"Hey!" he joked "That's not very nice."

Emily giggled "What are you going to do about it?" she smiled, splashing Mitchel more with the water and laughing uncontrollably.

Mitchel looked down at his soaking wet clothes for a second, then back up at Emily. "It's on Emily." He said before splashing Emily with a huge amount of water.

Emily screamed loudly, she looked at Mitchel "You got me all wet." She said, looking at Mitchel with a pouty face.

"Awe, I'm sorry Emmy, come here." He said before he opened his arms for a hug.

Emily smirked as she bent down and splashed Mitchel with water, getting his hair all wet.

Mitchel touched his head in shock. "You messed up my hair!" He looked at Emily with an evil look on his face. "You're dead now!"

Emily laughed as she ran away. "You got to catch me first!"

Mitchel bolted down the shore after Emily, the sound of her giggling filled the air. After a short while, Emily lost her breath from running and giggling so she starts to slow down, giving Mitchel the chance to catch up and pick Emily up bridal style.

"Put me down!" Emily giggled.

Mitchel ignored her and began to laugh as he walked deeper into the water. Once he got to the deep part of the water, he stuck out Emily, threatening to drop her

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck in terror. "Please don't drop me!" she shrieked.

Mitchel chuckled "You should of thought of the consequences before you messed up my hair!" he said before he dropped Emily into the water.

Emily popped up from under the water with a sad face. "You're mean …" she said, jokingly hitting Mitchel's leg.

Mitchel laughed, "I'm sorry baby girl, here." He stuck out his hands, offering Emily some help. She looked at his hands and thought of an idea. Emily grabbed both of his hands and quickly pulled him into the water with her. Mitchel popped his head up fast and looked down in disappointment.

"How did I not see that one coming?" he said jokingly as he looked at Emily.

"Well, it's either cause you're getting old or your just plain stupid." Emily said, sticking her tongue out at Mitchel.

"Hahaha, Emily is so funny." Mitchel said, getting closer to her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Mitchel's neck, joining foreheads together. "I know." She said as she smirked.

The surroundings around them got quieter as Mitchel and Emily gazed into each others eyes.

"Well, it's been a while since we did something like this." Emily said,

"I know." Mitchel said, "I kind of like it." He smiled at her

Emily smiled at him, leaning in closer until their lips touch for a long passionate kiss. Moments later, Emily pulled away and smiled big.

"I feel like we're 16 again." Emily said, with a happy look on her face.

"Me too." Mitchel said, planting another soft kiss on Emily's lips.

-1 hour later-

"Emily, would you just pick a place already? I'm starving." Mitchel said as he followed Emily around the shore.

"Calm down, we're almost there!"

"Almost where?"

"Here!" She said, running to a tree with pink flowers blooming from it.

Emily sat down underneath the tree, Mitchel did shortly after. He looked around for a bit in confusion then looked at Emily.

"Why did you choose this place?"

Emily looked at him with a shocking expression, putting her hand to her heart. "You don't remember this place, I'm hurt."

Mitchel looked at her with even more confusion; Emily sighed at his stupidity and pointed to the tree. "Look closely." She said.

Mitchel looked at the tree more closely, noticing a craving on the bark. He got his face closer and saw a heart shaped carving with the letters "EO & MM" inside. The light bulb inside Mitchel's head finally turned on as he quickly remembered why this spot is so special.

"Ohh." Mitchel said, "Now I remember."

Emily giggles as she placed her head on Mitchel's shoulder. Mitchel put his arm around her for a couple minutes, and then reached for food in the picnic basket, taking his arm away. Emily moaned sadly.

"What? I'm starving." He said, pulling out a sandwich.

Emily rolled her eyes sarcastically as she put her head back on his shoulder. "I'm not." She sighed.

"Well good, more for me." He Smirked.

Emily smiled and looked out at the pink sunset, it was beautiful outside. Moments went by and their special night was coming to an end. As they were packing up, Emily's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie, what are you still doing up?"

"Grandma said I can call you to say good night."

"Well goodnight honey. Mommy and daddy are on their way home."

"Can I stay up till you guys are home?"

"Sure, we'll see you soon."

Emily hangs up the phone and looks at Mitchel. "Looks like tonight has finally ended."

"Ya." He replied in a sad tone.

"I had fun; it felt good to be 16 again. Thanks for everything." She smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Anytime baby, now." He grabbed her hand. "We have a kid to get home to." He said as they walked back to their car, ending a perfect day.


End file.
